luigi_meleefandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Peach
(2013) |console = Nintendo Entertainment System |species = Human |gender = Female |homeworld = Mushroom Kingdom |hair = Blonde |eyes = Blue |creator = Shigeru Miyamoto |artist = |voiceactor = Jen Taylor (Melee) Samantha Kelly (Brawl) |interwiki = supermariowiki |interwikiname= Super Mario Wiki |interwikipage= Princess Peach }} Princess Peach ( , Pīchi-Hime), also known as Princess Toadstool, or just Peach, is a character from the ''Super Mario'' universe, and is usually seen as Mario's damsel in distress. She has been known as "Princess Peach" since Yoshi's Safari; prior to that, she was known as "Princess Toadstool" outside of Japan. Character Description Princess Peach has been a mainstream Mario character since her first appearance in Super Mario Bros., in which Mario had to rescue her from the clutches of the evil Bowser. She usually takes on the role of the damsel in distress, though she has been known to help out Mario on occasion. For example, in Super Princess Peach, it's her turn to save Mario, Luigi and Toad from Bowser. Her first playable appearance, however, was in Super Mario Bros. 2, where she had to help save the dream land called Subcon along with Mario, Luigi and Toad. In Super Smash Bros. While Peach is briefly mentioned in 's biography, and one of the stages is Peach's Castle, she physically does not appear in the game in any capacity. A popular rumor though claims she was planned to be playable in the game along with Bowser, King Dedede, Mewtwo, and many other characters, before being cut for space/time constraints. However, unlike the aforementioned three characters, no definitive official source has ever been found that proves Peach was ever planned to be included as a playable character. In Super Smash Bros. Melee As a Playable Fighter in Super Smash Bros. Melee]] Peach appears as one of the fifteen default characters available in Melee. She is based on her early appearance. Peach is considered by professional players to be amongst the best characters in the game, and so is sixth place in the current Tier list. Trophies As a playable character, Peach has three trophies, each available by defeating Classic, Adventure and All-Star modes. Her main trophy, obtained by clearing Classic mode, reads as follows: Peach Princess Peach presides over the Mushroom Kingdom from her huge castle. Her loyal subject Toad does his best to protect her but always seems to fail spectacularly. Besides her royal duties, Peach is interested in both tennis and golf; since she's so magnanimous, she'll even deign to play a few matches with the evil Bowser. *Super Mario Bros., 10/85 (NES) In Super Smash Bros. Brawl As a Playable Fighter in Super Smash Bros. Brawl]] Peach returns as a veteran to Brawl, with a design based on her recent appearance elsewhere. Her moves have been virtually unchanged from Melee, with a few minor enhancements and nerfs. Her Final Smash attack, Peach Blossom, involves her lulling all grounded opponents to sleep and deals damage as well. Peach suffered quite a large nerf from Melee to Brawl, but is still ranked above average (19th on the tier list in C- tier). Trophies Additionally, Peach appears as multiple trophies in the game: Peach The princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. Her long blond hair is a perfect match for her pink dress. Regardless of the number of Toad retainers she has, she's often kidnapped by Bowser. Though she's usually the damsel in distress, she got a starring role in Super Princess Peach, where it was her turn to rescue Mario and Luigi. Paper Peach The princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. With her sparkling crown and gorgeous blond hair, Peach always looks the part, even when flat as paper. Count Bleck kidnaps the princess and tries to force her to marry Bowser. While jumping, Peach can use a special umbrella technique that allows her to float down gently or reach otherwise inaccessible places. Wedding Peach The princess of the Mushroom Kingdom adorned in a pure white wedding dress rather than her usual pink one. Peach also has her long blond hair drawn up in a ponytail. And who might she be marrying? Bowser of all people, who was also forced into the marriage by the scandalous Count Bleck. Brainwashed by Nastasia, Peach is even forced into giving her vows. In Super Smash Bros. 4 As a Playable Fighter Peach was confirmed to be playable in Super Smash Bros. 4 on September 12, 2013. She is the third female character to be announced for the game. Her facial structure appears more similar to her home series than past Smash appearances and her dress has been made more stylized and less detailed. Her hair is also lighter and more brightly-shaded. She now has new attack effects, such as a ribbon swirling around her during her up smash. Trivia *In all of her Smash Bros. appearances, Peach is depicted with a blue-gemmed ring on her left middle finger. The only time she has ever been seen wearing a ring in the Mario series is [[supermariowiki::File:M-ariosunshine719_gcn_art4-jpg.jpg|in Super Mario Sunshine]], though even then the ring is a different colour (red) and worn on the opposite hand. Category:Characters Category:Super Mario universe Category:Peach